ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cleral
"Now, where's that sleeping gas arrow?" Cleral is Darna's love interest and a warrior from Week 2 of Series 10. He wore the sun emblem in his heat and the tree emblem in his final heat. His real name is Leo Clark, Dylar's younger brother. His superhero nickname is Green Arrow. Challenges Faced (First Heat) Day 1: Cleral wore the sun emblem. He and Bornos revealed their banners at the same time and got 2 rings each. But they and Yathans didn't get enough gold at the Pendulum, but luckily he defeated his friend, Norpal, at the Tethered Maze. Then, he and Yathans navigated through the Demon Causeway and he showed the Golden Stairway who's boss. Day 2: '''Cleral and his friends didn't solve the Roman Road Puzzle, but he did win the Treetop Treasure and defeated his friend, Norpal, again at the Ring Rack. He even won back a life at the Deep Loch. '''Day 3: '''Cleral, Yathans, Rannath and Norpal won the Demon Square and he used his eye well at the Warrior's Eye, giving him the right to be named "Green Arrow" when he wore the tree emblem later in the final week. '''Day 4: '''Cleral won the Sunken Symbols and the Pool Plunge, but not the Conundrum. '''Day 5: '''Cleral and Norpal were taken by the demon at the Dead Man's Gorge, where Rannath collected only one treasure ring. At the Skull Assault, he was the only warrior to complete the course and won back a life at the Ring Reach. At the Scramble, he was the first warrior to reach the top of the cliff, earning him 4 gold rings. At the Last Stand, he was the first warrior to enter Nevar's portal, Norpal following him. Challenges Faced (Final Heat) '''Day 1: '''Cleral wore the tree emblem, but he along with Sarjed and Norpal got defeated by the Demon Army. He didn't reach the rings at the Treetop Treasure and he also lost Demon Causeway along with Limonn and Grolath. Eventually he gained gold rings at the Puzzle Pool. '''Day 2: Cleral defeated Coprov at the Ring Rack, but the rest of the challenges were too hard for him. With 4 lives, he faced the Way of the Warrior and was eliminated, causing him to return home to Miami. Abilities * Archery Skills * Martial Arts Intro Quotes * Spent a year stranded on a desert island. (to the Ice King) * There's a prescription for that, you know. (to Shintora) * Darna thinks my weapon's just fine. (to Colonel Buckshot) * Call me "The Ghost of Arrow Past". (to Flint Phoenix) * I know where to place my shots. (to the minotaur) * Mommy duty. We need a new sitter. (to the Prowler) * Let's put apples on our heads and find out. (to the Gangster Bug) * Stop reading my mind... (to the troll) * Please don't call me that. (to Fluffy McTuffy) * On rare occasions, yes. (to Toxic Jack) * Excuse me? (to the Puppet Master) Clash Quotes * Hello? Boxing glove arrow? (vs. Puppet Master) * Hey! That’s my line, Fluffy. (vs. Fluffy McTuffy) * Quiver's not empty yet. (vs. Colonel Buckshot) * The hell on running away. (vs. The Cyber-Racer) * Who says I need arrows? (vs. Minotaur / Flint Phoenix) * Kinda blows your whole “Deadshot” thing. (vs. Gangster Bug) * Never threaten my wife! (vs. Toxic Jack) * You really need to get laid. (vs. Ice King) * Darna seems to think so. (vs. Zombie Boss) * You do not wanna go there. (vs. any villain) * Can’t beat taekwon-bow. (vs. Magnifico) Category:Tree Warriors Category:Male Category:Lovers Category:Martial Artists Category:Superheroes Category:Justice League Category:Tomboys Category:Athletic Category:Acrobatics Category:Gadget Users Category:Archers Category:Team Arrow Category:Allies Category:Intelligence Category:Knowledge Category:Series 10 Category:Sun Warriors